


【all叶】玉面公主传（2）

by santong



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santong/pseuds/santong





	【all叶】玉面公主传（2）

上回说到平天大圣积雷山智擒妖狐，二妖水中斗法少说也有几百回合，终是狐妖先行败下阵来，哭声讨饶，大圣又岂能轻易饶他，寻至摩云洞，便是又在那温香软榻上翻云覆雨。  
叶修哭累了，揽着男人的脖子有一下没一下的打嗝，浑圆的两个屁股蛋还被人捏在掌心任其捏圆搓扁，半硬牛鞭埋在销魂蚀骨之所迟迟不肯拔出，堵着一汪白精还在肚皮里面晃荡。  
“夫人，这厢可是吃饱了？”孙魔王言行狎昵，分明是自己饱餐一顿，这番说来倒是他占便宜了。  
玉面娘娘瘪嘴，不愿同他扯皮，他自打娘胎来哪里受过这般委屈，真是赔了夫人又折兵。  
“好了，昨日之事本王给夫人赔个不是，莫要耍性子。”孙哲平话虽这么说，但底下那根牛鞭一点都没客气。  
娘娘说不行，他还在气头上，几句甜言蜜语就想收买他，想都别想。  
“哦，那依夫人看，本王还需作何补偿？”孙哲平眉梢一挑。  
听他这么说叶修原本无精打采的狐狸尾巴都精神起来，一摇一晃的格外嚣张，只见小狐狸精不知从哪儿取出一张写满字的卷轴来，稍稍一过目，便让孙魔王哑然失笑。  
“既然你要入赘我摩云洞，那就签了这幅字据。”小狐狸精趾高气昂的说道。  
“年供柴月供米，还要绫罗绸缎稀有材料，你怎么不去抢？”孙魔王抱胸。  
玉面娘娘怒，都恶心巴拉的叫上夫人了，还不准许他点好处了？  
他都打听过了，这牛精家底殷实，他要求这么些还不是九牛一毛？  
孙魔王也的确是不缺这些身外之物，只是这小狐狸精委身与他还要立个字据把各自家产分的清清楚楚，着实欠艹，遂翻身而上，揪住狐狸尾巴继续行云雨之事。  
玉面娘娘气哭，心中暗自咒骂不靠谱的老狐王。  
牛魔王这厢是在积雷山住下了，日日留恋床榻间，可谓春宵一度无日月，任凭洞外小妖听着自家娘娘如何被干的哭爹喊娘也只能当做没瞧见，毕竟大家都是要恰饭的啦，谁敢跟新姑爷对着干。  
一两天也就罢了，孙哲平一走就是三个月，稳坐在芭蕉洞内的铁扇公主可坐不住了，要说这厮出去鬼混总归是长不过一个月，这都几月份了，他的升级材料呢？  
“有消息没有，他人现在何处？”  
张佳乐一磕茶碗，向着归来的家仆冷声询问。  
家仆一叩首，答：“打听到了，爷爷的坐骑避水金睛兽近来在千里之外的积雷山出没，估计就是那儿了。”  
张佳乐蹙眉，他只记得积雷山那边有个老狐王，孙哲平什么时候和那只老狐狸交情好了，不行，他等的了，他的武器等不了，估计人是请不回来了，东西贵重，他亲自去拿一趟还快些。  
吩咐下去没一会，几个家仆便手脚利索的备好了马车，张佳乐提着裙边，一脚迈上，顷刻间狂风大作，马车高高飞上云端，向着积雷山驶去。  
铁扇公主是何方大能，寻常凡人走一月半月的脚程，不过半个时辰他便踩在了积雷山的土地上，山中小妖见他架势竟无人敢上前阻拦，今日也是不巧，看场子的包子去了隔壁山头，洞府门口只剩杂鱼若干，张佳乐一挥芭蕉扇，便将看守小妖扇的干干净净。  
“孙哲平，快开门，你再不开门别怪我不客气！”  
白等了三个月泥人都有火气，结果一进山就闻见一股狐骚味，不出所料这些日子孙哲平铁定是和山头上的狐狸精厮混，让人如何不火大。  
半晌里头还是没反应，张佳乐也顾不得形象，一脚踹翻门板气势汹汹的闯了进去，越往里走那股狐骚味越浓，张佳乐掀开珠帘正准备开骂便看见孙哲平大马金刀赤条条坐在床边，怀里坐着个小狐狸精，那小狐狸精被蒙着眼，口中塞了球，手捆了环在脑后，胸前沉甸甸的挂着两枚乳环，似乎还是新戴上去的，樱红的奶头通红一片肿的老高，下半身也没歇停，细嫩的大腿内侧尽是吻痕，一根狰狞巨物贯穿菊穴，撑得边缘肉环煞白，抽插间媚肉外翻，汁水淋漓撒了一地，此情此景甚是香艳。  
而那小狐狸精似乎也是被肏熟了，浑身酥软任凭亵玩，艳红双唇含着镂空球，随着孽根顶入发出销魂蚀骨的呜咽。  
“你怎么来了，不是说好这个月就回去吗。”孙哲平把玩胸前乳环，漫不经心的说道。  
张佳乐刚要开口，却瞧见小狐狸精胸前两枚玄铁乳环不就是他此行要的材料吗，孙哲平你行啊，给这只狐狸精都不给他。  
“放你狗……”张佳乐堪堪止住脏话转而压低声音质问道：“这都第三个月了，我还要等你（的材料）多久，到底是我（的武器）重要还是这只狐狸精重要？”  
叶修被蒙了眼睛，声音听得尤为清晰，不禁心中咯噔一下。  
完了，正宫上门捉奸，还好死不死的捉奸在床。  
都说铁扇公主是出了名的善妒，他这次铁定要死了。  
“嘶——放松点，是不是想把相公的鸡巴夹断。”穴肉猛地夹紧，孙哲平一不留神差点被咬出精来，遂凶巴巴的往他屁股蛋上打了一巴掌。  
“呜……”  
叶修吃痛，脚趾痉挛，原本潮红的小脸唰的褪了血色。  
被张佳乐一搅和，孙哲平也没了兴致，摘了遮眼布镂空球，把鸡巴上钉着的小狐狸硬生生转了半圈搂在怀里顺毛。  
张佳乐刚才还没闲心去看孙哲平的新欢，等露出脸了才感觉人长得有些眼熟。  
“靠，你什么品味，叶秋的脸你也下得去嘴？！”张佳乐大惊。  
孙哲平不以为然的啄了一下情人的唇瓣：“怎么，你不喜欢还不许我操他屁股？”  
张佳乐更气了，几乎快要冷笑出声：“他都快五百年没有露面了，你不和我去找他便罢了，现在还养个和他差不多的脔宠，你是何居心。”  
叶修方才就被孙哲平抹了听力，现在他们在吵什么一概不清楚，只知道这打扮的和孔雀一般艳丽的铁扇公主（？）进来捉奸，根据铁扇公主进来的那一句质问的话来看现在吵得铁定是孙哲平这傻逼出轨的事情。  
但接下去不知孙哲平说了什么，铁扇公主忽然惊的连连后退，猛地盯着他看，看得他心里发毛。  
这时孙哲平拍拍他的屁股，意示他把屁股撅起来。  
叶修很不乐意，也不知道孙哲平想干什么，不会是让他把屁股露出来让正宫鞭打泄愤吧！  
太禽兽了！  
孙哲平啧了一声，直接把人用锁链捆了吊起来。  
只听得啵的一声，被大鸡巴干出一指空洞的小嫩穴就这么敞在铁扇公主的眼前，菊穴受惊，又慌张的吐出些精水来，煞是可怜。  
“你不是一直想报仇吗，那来啊。”孙哲平邪笑道。  
张佳乐喉结滚动，手颤抖的摸上那两瓣手感极佳的臀肉，下腹一阵邪火上涌。  
不管了，先干死他再说！  
一根形状陌生的阳根毫无征兆的顶入骚心，当叶修意识到后面发生了什么后，越发的惊恐，下意识的去看前面神定气闲的孙哲平。  
什么情况，你的老婆怎么是个带把的！  
孙哲平解了他耳朵上的禁制，淡然道：“都说铁扇他不会介意的，现在轮到我们两个人一起干你了。”  
“不……唔唔！！”  
孙哲平钳住他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，承受那一根刚刚还在他后穴中驰骋的孽根。  
前后两张小嘴都被大鸡巴塞得满满当当，玉面娘娘叫苦不迭，偏偏那两夫妻还较上劲了，一个比一个插得狠，仿佛是要把他肏死在这里才甘心。  
“知道我的厉害了吧，让你逼我穿女装！”  
只见公主掀起裙摆，胯下器量丝毫不似相貌那般斯文，颜色稍浅些，发起力来却不逞多让，撞得玉面娘娘像个钟摆一般来回晃荡，房梁吱吱呀呀的叫，小浪蹄子也咿咿呀呀的叫个不停，孙魔王往二夫人脸上射了一发便坐在床上细呷美酒专注看戏。  
这小狐狸精这三个月被他的牛鞭调教的恰到好处，叫起床来无师自通，插得狠了，什么淫话都会说，看他的‘大夫人’这会调教这小蹄子，也别有一番滋味。  
道是牛魔王情留摩云洞，罗刹女怒惩玉面狐。  
欲知后事如何，且听下回分解。


End file.
